Duel On A Hell Mouth
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: YugiohBuffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover! A Dueling Tournament is being held in Sunnydale. Yugi and friends are invited to duel in the tournament. But when they get there and meet Buffy and friends, they wonder why it's being held on the hell mouth. R&R!
1. Onward To Sunnydale

**__**

Onward to Sunnydale

By Tru Faith and Yugi-Redwall-fan

"Did ya hear about the knew duelin' tournament goin' on in Sunnydale, California, USA? For once I got an invite!" Joey held up his letter proudly.

"Yeah, I got an invite too!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. He shuffled through his cards, looking for his particular favorites.

"And of course, we're going to have to sneak on the plane or something. Just like Duelist Kingdom." Tristan sighed.

"Unless if we don't go…" Tea started.

"How could you even think of that? Yugi and Joey need our support!" Tristan reasoned angrily.

"Well…it's just, I've heard about Sunnydale…you know, I read and all that…" Tea started.

"All the time." Tristan interrupted.

"And I read about what goes on around there. People go missing all the time. There are countless deaths. And…" Once again Tea was interrupted.

"And there's also a duel tournament going on, but if you want to stay here all alone, and not be there for Yugi and Joey, then go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. You're the one who came up with these." He held up his hand, and even though their friendship mark had been erased, they new what he meant.

"Alright, I'll go."

*~*~*

"Xander, tell me again why you joined this tournament?" Buffy asked annoyed. "And what exactly is a duel? A duel of what? I've been in duel's, I know this, is it like a death thing? What were you thinking? You could-" She was cut off by Xander.

"Okay, Buff, I know what I'm getting into, they're just cards that kinda…could…make you lose your soul, but still, I heard this from a friend, and he says it's a really good game." Xander told her confidently.

"And what's this friend's name?" Buffy crossed her arms.

After a few minutes Xander answered meekly, "The internet…"

"Since when do you use the internet?" Willow asked with interest,

"Since you told me to enter the world of the future!" Xander replied with a weak grin. "What better way than the internet?"

Cordelia, who had obviously been eavesdropping, entered the conversation. "Oh god, my boyfriend's a computer geek…" She then turned to Willow. "No offense."

"Well, I heard about these weird dueling tournaments. They use monsters to fight." Willow added, ignoring Cordy, who decide to speak up again.

"Weird and monsters…gee Buffy, I'm surprise you never heard of this dueling stuff." Cordy directed at the Slayer. 

Buffy glared at Cordy for a moment before shrugging. "Well, maybe Giles knows something about it. I'm pretty sure weirdness and monsters is Giles-territory."

Xander slouched, "Why does everything I do nowadays hafta do with monsters?"

Buffy glanced at Xander sympathetically. "Sorry, Xand. But that's kinda what happens when you live on a hell mouth."

He sighed. "Just kill me now…"

*~*~*

"Sneaking into the plane. Shouldn't be as hard as sneaking onto a boat, right?" Tristan asked no one in particular nervously.

"I'm not so sure about that Tristan…" Yugi replied.

"It's easy!" Joey exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. "You sneak past security, where they first take your luggage, then you go into the cargo hold. Easy as pie." 

"Really difficult pie." Tristan muttered.

"Someone should distract the guard." Joey added. Everyone looked at Yugi.

"Me? Why me?" Yugi complained.

"Because. You're the small and innocent here. They'll be sure to believe you!" Joey replied simply.

"Okay…" Yugi responded unsure.

"Alright then, go! Now!" Joey urged Yugi.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Tea shifted in her spot nervously.

"Like I said before Tea! Easy as pie!" Joey replied confidently.

Yugi walked up to the two guards, looking around frantically. "You have to help me! My dog ran out of his cage before we could get him to the terminal! You have to help me!" He wailed, flailing his arms around, trying to get the guards attention.

"It's okay kid, we'll help you find your dog. What does he look like?" One of the guards asked.

"Well…he's uh…a white dog…with ah…black spot on his…ear." Yugi told them as his friends ran behind the guard's backs to where the plane was being loaded. Joey waved for him to hurry up. "Um…oh! There he is! Over there!" He pointed somewhere off to the right, then dashed behind the guards and ran out. "Hurry, they might realize that I snuck out here!" The two friends ran behind one of the wheels of the plane, making sure none of the luggage carriers were around. "Where's Tea and Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"They boarded already I guess." Joey replied unsure. They then went up the ramp to the lower luggage compartment. Only minutes later, the ramp to the luggage compartment closed on them.

"Told ya! Easy as pie!" Joey exclaimed proudly. Tristan smacked him upside the head. "Whaddya do dat for?" 

"That was for this and other stupid ideas you may have while we're in Sunnydale." Tristan replied.

"It wasn't stupid. It worked, didn't it?" Joey asked.

"Would you normally sneak onto a luggage compartment of an airplane?" Tristan asked.

"Uh…maybe?" Joey responded uncertainly.

"My point exactly." With that, the airplane took off.

*~*~*

"Dueling…Monsters?" Giles asked, mildly interested.

"In CARDS. I mean, really, how is that possible?" Buffy asked, still unconvinced.

Oz shrugged. "Maybe they're tiny, flat monsters." They all stared in bewilderment. "It SOUNDED convincing in my head."

"Giles, I'm really not liking this. Are they like 'maim and torture' monsters? Or what do they do?" Buffy started with a serious tone.

"Guys! All they do is duel. They're DUELING MONSTERS." Xander shouted. "Cards! Nothing dangerous."

"Yes, non-dangerous cards which cause the occasional losing of your soul! See above, RE: Angel!" Buffy shouted back. "I don't want you to end up like that."

"She's right! If you end up like Angel, I'll be Buffy! Do you realize what that could do to my reputation? It's bad enough people know we're going out." Cordelia interrupted. Typical Cordy. Making a serious situation about her.

"Well would research help? Maybe they have like some ancient books on it." Willow chimed in.

"Will, we can't do the research thing now. Snyder's giving us the 'privilege' of showing our new exchange students the grand tour of SD." Buffy droned on. Xander sighed with relief. Buffy turned to him. "You're coming, too, card-boy."

*~*~*

"So, this is what Sunnydale is like huh? Quiet, small. Sunny. What do you think Big Brother?" Mokuba looked up at Kaiba.

"I think this place is just a cheap excuse for a town. If I wanted to, I could own every single company in this town. Which are probably few and cheap." Kaiba frowned. "If this wasn't duel monsters, I'd turn this place down." 

"I wonder where those people are that we have to meet. Did you get their names?" Mokuba asked.

"No, and I don't really care either. Pft, show us around. I can find my own way around." Kaiba answered stubbornly. 

"Look over there!" Mokuba pointed over to a black haired teenager holding a sign saying 'Exchange Students!' next to a short blonde girl and a red-haired girl. "I think that's them!"

"Great." Kaiba answered sarcastically. They walked over to the three.

"Um, are you guys the exchange students?" Willow asked.

"No, we're the air pilots." Kaiba replied sardonically. "Of course we are."

"Sorry for the name shortage. Our principal didn't really tell us who we were picking up." Buffy apologized. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba! And this is my big brother Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.

"Just call me Kaiba." Seto Kaiba said, annoyed.

"I'm Xander. And this is Willow and Buffy." Xander introduced the two. A slight smirk crossed Kaiba's face. 

"Buffy?" He asked, a snicker rising in his voice. Buffy closed her fist, tempted to punch him across the face. Something about him reminded her of someone, and she didn't like him at all.

"Where are we gonna find these people?" Joey asked Yugi, looking around frantically.

Tea, being the more observant one, pointed to where Kaiba, Mokuba, Buffy and friends were at. "Maybe over there near Kaiba and Mokuba?"

"What? Kaiba? Where?" Joey looked around even more frantically. "Why da heck is he here?" He asked angrily, spotting them. Without another word, he stalked angrily towards the group, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea not far behind.

"Seto! Look!" Mokuba pointed out Yugi and his friends coming towards them, Joey in the lead. "It's Yugi and his friends!"

"What is that mutt doing here? It surely can't be for the tournament. That 3rd rate duelist doesn't stand a monkey's chance." Kaiba smirked.

"Wait. You don't by any chance mean the duelist tournament…would you?" Buffy asked.

"Of course. I'm world champion of the game." Kaiba smirked proudly.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god…" Xander repeated over and over under his breath.

Buffy smiled cryptically thinking she finally why these people had actually come here. "Ever wonder why they put something that bit in a small little hell hole like this?"

"Hell hole?" Joey asked coming up behind them.

"Heh, speaking of hell…" Willow started.

Once they all gathered around Buffy started to speak again. "Duelists. Welcome to the Hell Mouth."


	2. Can't We All Just Get Along?

YRF: Hello! Me and Tru Faith are back with this ole ficcy…heh heh…So anywayz, here goes!

TF: Oh god I forgot to take out the 'Buffy Musical' CD!

YRF: OH! GO YOU! I love dis ole CD! *huggles* YEAH!

TF: I've got a theory- it could be bunnies!!!

YRF: THEY GOT DEM HOPPY LEGS AND TWITCHIN' NOSES! Yeah! 

Seto: I got a theory-

YRF: He's singing! GO YOU! *huggles*

Seto: -I've got a theory- She's gonna punch me! *points to Buffy*

YRF: It's your fault if she punches ya you know!

Buffy: I've got a theory- You deserve it!

Joey: I've got a theory- some vamp should eat him!

Seto: I've got a theory- You're a Chihuahua!

YRF: I've got a theory- Y'all love dis chappie!

Buffy: That didn't go as well.

YRF: Well…so's your face!

Buffy: Huh?

Joey: Speaking of 'huh?', when da heck are ya gonna update that?

TF: NEVER!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Willow: Not to be a pest or anything, but shouldn't we start the story?

YRF: …Oh yeah.

Vikki: WHAT ABOUT SPIKEY-WIKEY?!

YRF: AH! It's my sister! Someone grab a stake!

Vikki: I'm just a poor girl, don't you care?

Tristan: Hey, I'm not wearing underwear!

TF: O_O Um, Willow's right. Story-time!

**_Chapter 2: Can't We All Just Get Along?_**

"Hellmouth? Ya mean like the mouth of hell, where it opens up whenever and sucks us into oblivion where we die over and over again?" Joey Wheeler queried.

"Well yeah, duh." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Mokuba asked curiously, whilst Kaiba scowled.

"Stop putting this bunch of bull in my brother's mind." He stared down at Buffy like she would immediately bow down and ask for forgiveness.

"Well, maybe I can introduce you to my ex as he tries to torture and maim you all. He IS a vampire, ya know." Buffy smiled a bit cryptically. Mokuba looked horrified, and Kaiba seemed astounded that someone would try to intimidate him, he then smirked, he would have to let this girl know who he was.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. and I don't take to kindly to people, especially those who make up ridiculous stories that may have a bad influence upon my little brother. I suggest you keep quiet and show us to where we're staying before I really get mad." Kaiba smirked, pushing his little brother back behind him slightly, as if protecting him from a certain evil within Buffy.

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Kaiba, wishing that looks could kill. Kaiba returned an equally good glare. A grin then spread across Buffy's face as she realized something. "You know, I _would _'keep quiet' like you're probably expecting someone like me to do. But until you sacrifice your life for the world, you have no right to tell me to do anything." 

Kaiba would've replied, but Joey beat him to it. 

"Wow! Really?" he exclaimed excitedly as if he had gotten a birthday present six months before the actual birthday.

"Yeah, she died almost a year ago and everything." Xander responded as if it were no big deal.

"Ah cool! How long were ya dead? How'd ya get out of the ground? How did ya live again? How'd ya die in the first place?" Joey questioned rapidly. With each question his voice carried and had more volume than expected. People around them started to turn and look at the group of people talking about 'vampires and resurrection'.

"Maybe we all should go to the library or something." Willow added quietly.

"But we don't need any books." Mokuba spoke calmly. "Besides…" He whispered in a low voice to Willow. "Big brother is a bit peeved, and he's not very used to hanging out with people." He straightened up a bit and said out loud to everyone, "We need to work on his people skills." He smiled at the mildly annoyed Kaiba.

"Just get me somewhere that I can rest and the rest of you can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't concern me or Mokuba." Kaiba replied in monotone.

"Well there is the 'Sleep Easy Motel' a few blocks away. Of course, the 'eep' part of the sign is out and we all know what that spells." Buffy smiled a bit evilly at Kaiba.

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving." Kaiba snapped suddenly, grabbing his brother's wrist.

"Kaiba!" Yugi suddenly snapped out of his apparent trance.

"Um, I still think we should go to the library." Willow replied meekly.

"Why is going to the library so important?" Tristan demanded.

"We'll explain when we get there." Buffy replied calmly, Kaiba however had other ideas.

"Big brother!" Mokuba looked to Willow, than back to Kaiba. "I want to stay! Please?" he did that 'wide-eyed kiddie thing' that always made Kaiba want to obey immediately. He looked away from his brother and muttered something about hormone charged little girls.

"Lighten up Kaiba." Joey growled. Kaiba promptly let Mokuba go and turned on Joey while the younger Kaiba ran to stand by Joey, Xander, and Willow.

"Did he just call me a ditz?" Buffy questioned Xander angrily.

"If he wasn't human, which I doubt he is, I'd kick his ass." Xander replied.

"Yeah, I dun think he's human either, da guy's like a robot working all day long, barely sleeping or eating! Talk about a work freak!" Joey smirked, trying to antagonize Kaiba further.

"Quit your yapping Chihuahua." He snapped angrily.

 "So says Lassie the snipping collie" Buffy retorted.

"I like you." Joey said admiringly.

"Join the club" Xander quipped.

Kaiba was a bit taken aback at the smart comeback he had just been his with. "You should know a thing or two about dogs…what's the female term for a dog again?" he smirked.

"You know, I would punch you, but that might tear your jaw of your face, and what fun would that be?" Buffy countered.

"Just try me." He smirked confidently, "A mere female of your caliber could never match up to me."

Buffy smiled equally confident.

"Seto, don't start a fight, we just got here!" Mokuba groaned.

"This isn't gonna end well for him." Xander whispered to Willow.

"Are you so sure? You dun wanna get in a fight wit a guy like Kaiba" Joey whispered worriedly.

"Well…Buffy's kinda um…special, as in super human strength special." Xander replied.

"As in 'She's a Slayer' kind of special." Willow added weakly.

"A what?" Tea asked curiously.

"What's a slayer?" Tristan added.

"And again we say again, wait until we head to the library." Xander concluded. 

Joey smiled as he watched the slayer and the CEO get into a heated brawl. "For once, I'm gonna see Kaiba's ass get kicked, and I don't even have a video camera!" he pouted slightly.

"Talk about a Kodak moment." Xander added.

Buffy turned from Kaiba to the rest of the onlookers. "Let's go before this idiot makes a death contract he can't sign." She then walked off, leaving Kaiba very flustered that he had let her get the last insult, none the less, he followed despite the fact he wanted nothing to do with any of them just to get back at her.

---

Buffy walked into the library followed by the Scoobies and Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba.

"Buffy, good you-" Giles cut himself off as he saw the immense number of people (possibly the most ever in the library at one time.). "You, uh, brought …friends."

"Let's not exaggerate." Buffy quipped, obviously referring to the taller of the rest.

"I'm not a friend to any of these incompetent simpletons here." Kaiba's voice cut coldly like a knife.

"Excuse me, but this simpleton has probably saved your ass more than once." Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, and turning back to Giles, as Oz and Cordelia walked from behind the stacks.

Giles sighed, "Buffy, you know you should not reveal your identity to anymore people."

"Well, then I'm good one count since he's so obviously not human." Buffy retorted.

Kaiba ignored her comment and said, "You got some old geezer to play along with your story of vampires and slayers?" 

Without responding, she kept her eyes on him while saying, "Giles, when's sundown?"

TBC

---

-Everyone ran off after Tristan's 'underwear' comment-

Tristan: I wasn't serious! Guys! Come back! It was only part of the song!


	3. BizzarroMirror

**_Chapter 3: Bizarro-Mirror_**

After a bad first impression, Buffy had left to get proof. As they waited, Mokuba rummaged through various books.

"There's books on demons, vampires, and everything! Where do you get this stuff? Oh wow! A spell book!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, flipping through yet another book.

"Mokuba put that down this instant. What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" Kaiba demanded mainly to Giles.

"I'll explain this once more very clearly: This is the mouth of hell and Buffy is the Slayer: One girl in the entire world, the Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers." Giles droned on.

Xander turned to the group of people listening. "He loves saying that."

"I assure you, I've read all that bull before, nothing you do or say can convince me." Kaiba stated, irritated.

"How about a vamp?" Buffy yelled from the entrance, dragging what seemed like an ordinary girl. She threw the person onto the table and grabbed it by the throat. "Do it."

The person grinned evilly. "Like you can make me."

Buffy smiled at the girl as the onlookers looked on still in disbelief. The Slayer then pulled a cross out of her jacket pocket, and hovered it over the girl's face. "Well, the thing is, I like to play this game. It's called 'How Far Can the Cross Go Down a Vampire's Throat?' Feel like it now?"

The girl looked horrified, as her face morphed. The vampire pulled out of Buffy's grasp and faced the group of shocked teens. As the vampire lunged toward Kaiba, Buffy pulled a stake out and plunged it into its heart. The group looked beyond shocked as the vampire exploded into dust.

Buffy smiled triumphantly. "How's that for convincing?"

Kaiba made a noise between a startled gasp and a 'hmph', than scowled, grabbed a random book of the shelf and stalked off.

"Okay, not to be all annoying or anything, but I kinda need to know about this dueling stuff." Xander commented to the rest.

Cordelia scoffed. "You're _still_ going to do that dueling crap? How much more of a loser can you possibly be? I mean, 'Star Trek' I can deal with, but dueling? Oh, please."

Joey, being the first one to break out of the shocked state everyone seemed to currently be in spoke up. "First off, Duel Monsters is one of the most popular games on Earth at this moment, and second off, Star Trek rocks!"

"So says Xander 2." Cordelia quipped, shooting a laser-like glare towards him.

"If ya wanna talk about how much dueling sucks, take it up with him." Joey pointed at Kaiba who happened to be giving them all a blank stare, causing Tristan to shift uneasily and mutter something about serial killers.

"Hmm. If you think about it it's like looking into a bizarre mirror." Oz commented glancing at each visitor.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked confused.

"One question: Do you guys have an old guy that helps you out?" Oz asked and Giles gave him a questioning look. "No offense."

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly. "He's always helped all of us, including you," he pointed at Kaiba "with different situations."

"Pft, he only helped me in seeing how pathetic all of you really are." Kaiba retorted.

"If it weren't for his Blue Eyes, you would have never trusted in the heart of the cards." Yugi reminded.

"I still don't." Kaiba replied quietly, though everyone knew differently.

"Anyway," Oz continued, the Scoobies surprised he's even said more than two words. "It's kinda like a doppelganger type of thing."

"Each of your team has a corresponding member of ours." Giles concluded.

"Anyone else wanna join me in saying 'huh'?" Xander spoke up.

"Each one of their team is like a member of our team." Willow explained.

"Even Kaiba?" Tea asked a bit distastefully.

"He's like Spike and Angel when he was a good guy." Xander answered immediately.

"Didn't you hate Angel?" Willow asked a bit too loudly.

Xander glanced quickly at them all and answered weakly, "No! Of course not! Jeez! How dare you say such a thing?"

"That's convincing." Joey smiled. "Besides, if this Angel person is anything like Kaiba, I'm sure I hate him too."

"Wait…was that one guy named Spike?" Mokuba asked, looking up from the spell book. {A/N: SPIKEY-WIKEY! –Vikki}

"Wait, who am I like?" Tristan queried. "And who's who anyway?"

"You guys go first since you're the guests." Buffy suggested. "I know those two," she pointed to Mokuba and Kaiba, "But I'm pretty much drawing a blank for the rest of you."

"Well, I'm Tea Gardner, and Tristan and I are just supportive of these two duelists." Tea started, introducing herself and Tristan.

"Consider us the cheer leaders." Tristan replied dully, getting a snicker from Kaiba.

"And my bud here is Yugi Mouto, the King of Games and a much better duelist than that sleaze ball Kaiba." Joey commented proudly. "And I'm Joey Wheeler, runner up in Pegasus's tournament!" he exclaimed proudly.

"He's still just a third rate duelist." Kaiba smirked.

Joey ignored him and continued. "Mokuba over there is Kaiba's little bro, but he's nothing like Kaiba at all as far as I can see, so don't worry about him being a total jerk." Joey finished, not bothering to introduce Kaiba since he was pretty much well known already.

"Okay, well, I'm Buffy Summers and I'm sure all my friends over there already filled you in on the Slayer lore." She turned to Giles, "By the way that's my watcher slash librarian, Rupert Giles." Buffy pointed to her friends. "That's Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, my best friends." Willow and Xander waved a little as she continued and pointed to Oz, "That's Daniel Osborne, but everyone calls him Oz." Oz nodded in acknowledgement. Buffy then turned to Cordy. "And this is Cordelia Chase. She helps us sometimes."

"An emphasis on 'sometimes'." Cordelia added and scoffed.

"What about those Angel and Spike people?" Yugi asked curiously.

"They're evil vampires who want to kill us." Xander responded lightly. Yugi and his friend's eyes grew wide and they all turned to Kaiba.

"I'll give you ten minutes to run before I hunt you down." Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"Of course, with Angel and Spike they like to play mind games with their victims and then they kill them." Willow added meekly.

"Didn't you say Angel was good?" Tea asked, confused.

"He was until she and Angel got all groiny." Cordy replied way too honestly as she pointed to Buffy.

Buffy gave Cordy a death glare.

Cordy shrugged. "What? It's true." She commented calmly.

"And having fun in bed makes a guy go nuts?" Joey asked, confused.

"I don't think this talk is at all suitable around Mokuba." Kaiba snapped annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Seto; I hear stuff worse than this at school all the time." Mokuba replied a little too enthusiastic. Kaiba gaped at him a bit.

Buffy remained quiet, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, vamps don't really have souls unless they're cursed and stuff. And that's what Angel was, cursed that is. Before that he was the most badass vamp ever. He killed a gypsy girl and the clan cursed him." Xander started off.

Willow continued, "Well there was kinda a clause: If he experiences a moment of true happiness, he'd lose his soul again. So now he's pretty much of the soulless variety."

"Well that's quite informative. How'd a slayer and vampire get there groove started in the first place? Unless this vamp is so badass that he can take advantage of even the strongest people?" Joey questioned.

"We fell in love…" Buffy finally answered, still in a trance. "I'm gonna go, guys. Ya know, I'm not finished patrolling and all. Angelus might turn up."

She walked out quietly.

"What was that about? Did I say something wrong?" Joey asked guiltily.

"She's not over him yet." Willow replied sadly, her eyes downcast.

"Oh. That's horrible." Tea replied sympathetically.

"That's nice and all." Kaiba replied sardonically, standing up from table he had been sitting at. "I need a room to myself where I can organize my deck and prepare for the dueling tournament that's in a week."

"I want to stay here a bit longer Seto. They have some pretty neato books!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly turning to Willow and Xander. "Can either of you teach me how to do a simple spell? This stuff is really interesting!"

"Want to learn how to float a pencil?" Willow asked innocently.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba growled irately.

"Oh don't worry big brother, nothing dangerous will happen." Mokuba replied reassuringly.

"I don't care if it's safe or not! I don't want you doing any magic whatsoever!" Kaiba reasoned, voice rising dangerously.

Mokuba smiled a bit regretfully at his big brother as if saying 'Sorry about getting on your nerves, but this is something I really want'. "You know…you have yet to come up with a good reason why I should or shouldn't try one little spell. There's nothing wrong with floating a pencil! Right Willow?" Mokuba looked to Willow hopefully.

"Mokuba, I don't need to give out a good reason. I'm not entirely confident that those spells are even worth trying, because they're most likely false. Even if those spells were real, one spell could lead to more, and I don't want you to turn into a freak." Kaiba growled, looking at Willow when he had said 'freak'.

Willow smiled innocently as a sharp pencil floated from behind Kaiba, pointing to the back of his head going back and forth quickly, as if it were to stab him. "Yep, cause magic's real _bad_."

"Willow?" Xander spoke up, making Willow jump and the pencil fall with a small 'clack'.

Kaiba turned at the noise, and stared at the pencil lying on the ground, then glared at Willow. Mokuba stared in admiration, muttering under his breath about being a freak's not so bad.

"Not to interrupt the non-stop banter, but, uh, where's Joey?" Xander queried as he looked around the library.

"The mutt probably found a bone to chew on." Kaiba said, smirking.

"He's not the kind of person who'd do something as stupid as follow Buffy…right?" Willow asked, being answered by his friend's worried looks. "Uh-Oh."

---

Buffy entered Restfield Cemetery armed with her usual stake, Holy water, and cross. The graveyard seemed way too quiet for to be nothing there. She listened to the steady beat of her shoes thudding the paved walkway until she heard another set of foot steps. She kept walking, slowing her pace a bit. She put her hands in her pockets casually, unknowingly grabbing for her stake. Her grip tightened around the piece of wood, as she twirled around and punched the stranger across the right side of their jaw. Before attacking again, she got in a fighting stance. Her vision focused and her eyes widened. "Joey?"

"Ow. You should've punched Kaiba with a fist like that." Joey rubbed his jaw slightly. He suddenly gasped. "Buffy! Look out!"

---

YRF: muahaha and dat is where we end chappie 3!

TF: Hmm…maybe it's Angelus! Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!! Oh yeah, I forgot! **I'm taking a poll: Who should the Buffster be paired with??? YOU DECIDE. Joey, Tristan (OO), Yugi (HAHAHAHAHA!), or Kaibie-Waibie, er, Kaiba.**

YRF: KAIBIE-WAIBIE? WHERE?!

TF: Don't mind my friend. She's just crazy.

YRF: Oh and YOU aren't???

TF: ANGIE-WANGIE! I heart Angel.

YRF: Exactly. Byerz!


End file.
